For, My Prince
by Pofforx
Summary: After returning from Amerstris, scarred by the horrific memory of losing Foo, Lin and Lan fan proceed to for fill Lin's goal of becoming the emperor. But there are people hiding in the shadows, restricting themselves to the darkness, but they are the ones plotting behind the destruction of Lin. Will Lin triumph as emperor? Will he recognise Lan fan's true feelings? FIND OUT NOW! :3
1. Chapter 1 - Regret

**Hiya, welcome to my first Full Metal Alchemist Fanfic! :3**

**Some of you might know me from my most popular story, Bittersweet, or my smaller Corpse Party or Mad father ones. This is the first time I've had the inspiration to write for FMA, after finishing the anime (brotherhood) which was great (i've read the manga too obviously but i don't think it's been fully translated yet).**

**This is basically an experimental idea with the characters Lin(g) and Lan fan, based in Xing after the events of FMAB. It's going to mainly have fluff in, but there is some sort of a storyline in it, so it's not exactly pointless romance.**

**Lin (in this story he is the manga version of his name, Lin instead of Ling) and Lan Fan are one of the cutest couples/ships in my oppinion and I think it's actually canon. It better be!**

**This is a mainly canon story, though i will make some of the content up that hasn't really been described or where I feel it's needed. To be honest i'm not a hug AU fan, though I am writing one currently.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Lan fan awoke, her arms sore and stretched, her head still throbbing from the memories of the 'promised day'. As she slowly opened her eyes, the red walls all around her reminded her of all the bloodshed, especially from her grandfather. He had died trying to protect the prince, but it had all been in vain; his life wasted and given up for nothing. Yet everything had worked out in the end for Amerstris, which she was glad of, however wished that her grandfather had not had to die in vain for not even his own country.<p>

It was cruel, twisted and wrong, and there was nothing she could do about it, nothing at all. A single, crystal clear tear trickled down her cheek, stinging her sore cheeks, already tinged red from the amount of tears she had shed in the last few days. It was shameful and cowardly to cry, but she was just a human, how could she help it.

As she glanced around the room; she remembered just exactly where she was. After the long trek across the desert that separated ing from Amerstris, Lin had welcomed her into his clan's house, though she didn't think of herself at all worthy to do such a thing. And so, she had spend most of her time resting, her mind using it to make her go over every regret she had ever had.

Tentatively, she tried to sit up, but someone grabbed onto her still good arm to force her back down.

"Stay down," he told her sternly, though his strongly Xing accented voice was gentle. "You need to recover, Lan fan. You know what happened last time you didn't let yourself heal up."

Lan fan turned quickly to see the face of her beloved prince, Lin Yao, smiling down on her like the sun casting it's rays on the earth. Lan fan had a feeling he had that effect on most people when he smiled so kindly like that. She had known him right throughout her youth; together they had trained in combat, despite the fact that Lan fan's family was serving under Lin' s clan.

Although their relationship had been formal at first, they became good friends and would always look after each other in dangerous situations, or even not so dangerous. As they entered their early teens, they spent as much time as possible practicing combat, especially Xingease martial arts, unknown to his clan and Foo. If they had found out about their secret training sessions, they would most likely accuse Lan fan of hitting on the prince, and her entire family would be shamed in front of the whole of Xing, including the now late emperor.

"My lord, shouldn't you be in the council?" she asked, urgently. "Aren't they deciding who shall be the next emperor?"

Lin chucked, leaning back on his chair beside Lan fan's bed. He withdrew the bottle containing the philosophers stone, and waved it in front of her teasingly. It was a thick red liquid, not a stone, and the crimson colour of it again reminded her of blood.

"I've got this, remember? There's no doubt this will win them over...I guess I should still mention May's clan along with it too."

Lan fan smiled weakly, despite the pain in her upper arm where the nerves met the auto mail.

"I'm sorry that I'm such a burden to you, master," she sighed, looking away from him. "You must hate me for letting you down so badly."

"Don't be so hard on yourself," he told her with a laugh, impulsively taking her hand into his. "If I thought that you were not worthwhile, do you think I would of let you stay by me, rest in my own clan's mansion?"

"No, sir." came her measly reply, as she was overcome by shyness and a pale pink blush credit over her cheeks. Lin was usually never held her hand, though she did remember it vaguely when she came conscious after her arm was cut off, and Lin was waiting beside her. That memory was still foggy though, it was possible she had just been imagining it.

"Good. Now I know your still hurt, but today will be your last day of rest." He declared, looking deeply into her pitch black eyes. His own eyes were still black, but had a strange tinge of purple in them, like Greed's eyes had been when he had been in control of the princes body.

"Prince?"

"Please, call me Lin. There is no need for you to be so informal with me now, we have gone to far to much together for you to address me like that."

"Yes, sir...Lin."

"Tomorrow we will bury Foo, is that alright with you? I'm making sure he has the best service possible." He suggested, his happy eyes drooping as Foo's pained, dying face flashed in his memory.

"It's more than alright," she whispered, her eyes lighting up intently at the kindness in his voice. She knew just how deeply effected Lin had also been by his death, and respected just how much he managed to control his emotions now that Greed had gone.

"It's going to be perfect for grandfather."

"Good. I'll come and check on you later after the meeting, to tell you how it went okay?"

"You don't have to bother with me, Lin, I'll be okay by myself you know."

"Come on Lan fan, you are no less then me. When i become emperor, which is of course, almost certain, i will change many laws to my accord. You shall become just as respected as me and the sages!" Lin declared, punching the air in determination.

"You...you know you don't have to, I..."

Lin walked back towards the bed, his face hardening in a firm line. She was so selfless, up to the extent that it actually annoyed Lin a bit. He often told her how she should think about herself more often, that it was okay to be a little greedy at times. He had definitely learnt that for all the time he had shared his body with Greed.

Lin sat on the edge of the bed, gazing at her contently, making her blush even harder, which to him was very cute. Only recently had he realised just how pretty the young woman was, and had really appreciated her company. In the past, Lin would of always referred to Lan fan as his henchman, or even an ally, but he knew that she had risen in status, in his personal oppinion, to equals.

"But what if I want to?" He muttered, pushing a loose piece of hair behind her ear, his warm fingers brushing against her cold cheek. "What if I-"

"Master, they are waiting for you in the grand council hall!" Called a servant, who was standing awkwardly at the door, dressed in the traditional brown and white slave wear. "You must come!"

He expected Lin to shout at him for coming in at the wrong moment, but Lin just smiled, getting up from the bed and walking out of the door with a wave. The delicately decorated door shut with a bang, leaving her all alone in the large familiar room. Her own room, back at home had been no where near this size, and had practically half the furniture that was in her current room now.

Various pretty rugs were laid on the polished floorboards, which supported not only her bed, but a wardrobe, small en-suite bathroom, and a large desk with a shiny mirror on top. Ancient woven tapestries were smothered against the wall, hiding any of the cracks on the walls of the fairly old building.

They pictured the creation of Xing, amongst other significant events that happened in the country. One, she knew well to be the legend of the alchemist with golden hair and golden eyes who taught the advanced people what they knew today, as alchestry. They looked expensive, however Lan fan could not judge, since the most expensive thing she owned was in fact the awesome auto-mail.

She knew the Yao clan wasn't the richest, but it was far from poor. After all, it was the twelfth ranked out of 50, so he was actually quite well off. Sighing, Lan fan sat back down in bed, a smile playing on her pale lips.

"Good luck, my prince..."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Remember to please follow, fave and review if you enjoyed! Thanks You :3<em>**


	2. Chapter 2 - Determination

**Just want to say about my spelling mistakes.**

**Im gonna keep them. BECAUSE THEIR FLIPPING FICTIONAL NAMES/PLACES**

* * *

><p>Lin was sat on the twelfth seat away from the three sages of Xing, amongst various other sons of the emperor from different clans. It hadn't taken him long to arrive at the palace, since all the houses belonging to the top 20 ranked clans were in close perimeter to the main palace. He recognised none or the heirs, which was gave him a weird feeling, since they were all, in reality his half-sibling, 24 brothers and 19 sisters to be exact. No one spoke as the main sage read from the tattered old scroll the emperor had left, explaining how the process was to work in selecting the new ruler.<p>

Taking this time to look around, he could clearly see who the richest and most confident princes or princesses were, as well as the weaker, poorer sons and daughters of the rich emperor. Usually the eldest were the richest, since the emperor had sought out the richest and most beautiful daughters of the different clans first. Everyone had some sort of item to present to the sages, hidden away in the traditional purple cloth used to shield their objects ever since the establishment of the country.

Lin's was by far the smallest, but in his mind only, he knew it would be by far the most powerful. This was the thing that the emperor wanted, a gateway to immortality. Lin had already experienced the sensation of not dying whilst he had been half greed; and he had proof of it's possibility with the Philosophers stone in check. Eventually the sage stopped talking and started reading out the names of each candidate, starting logically with the oldest and ending with the youngest.

Lin watched with narrowed eyes as the first prince got out of his seat and presented the sage with his item. He was very tall and burly, his typical black Xingease hair cut short and hanging around his face in bangs. The prince looked tough, however after watching him for a while, Lin did not think he of all the options would be most favorable, since he could sense a presence of arrogance, and that was no trait relevant to being a ruler of a country. Several more princes handed over their items, all sitting down with an air of confidence in there eyes, before leaving the room. Lin didn't know what items they had presented, but he knew that his would beat everyones to a pulp.

"Next up, Prince Lin of the Yao clan, twelfth in line for the throne!" the sage called, as several pairs of eyes darted in Lin's direction. "Come forth and present your item of worthiness."

Carefully Lin got up, and walked slowly towards the front of the room, his palms sweating as he clutched the tiny bottle in his hand. When he reached the great sage, he bowed down to his knees respectively, before pulling off the cloth to reveal the stone in the bottle.

"I have come to present my worthiness," Lin began, not taking his eyes of the sage. "With this Philosophers Stone, entrusted to me whilst I was on my search for immortality."

"

Very well," the sage responded, picking up the bottle with his gloved hands. "Did you have to take many human lives to create such a powerful thing?"

Lin looked up at the sage, surprised. He didn't really expect the sage to know much about Alchemy or Alchestry, but then again, the trio of sages were renowned for being immensely wise in every genre of life.

"Yes, your holiness," he admitted with gritted teeth. "I am not an alchemist so did not create the stone, but i believe that the souls will forgive us if we use it for the greater good of our nation."

The sages paused, a contemplative look on his wrinkled face as he glanced at the bowing prince. Most of the candidates had been arrogant, or at least slightly self centered, but this boy from the Yao clan was different in some way. Perhaps his journey in Amerstris had changed him slightly, for he knew too well what a change in setting could do to a mind.

"

If that is what you thing, young lord. A messenger will be sent in two mornings to the house of your residence after us three have consulted together and make our decision. Is that clear?"

"

Of course." Lin stood back up, pausing to look up at the clear glass roof.

Instantly something shifted suspiciously, and Lin knew exactly what it was. He smiled secretly to himself, though he did pinch himself for almost looking too joyful. Why was he so happy anyway? He should be annoyed that Lan fan had gotten out of her room and come to 'watch', but in the bottom of his heart, he couldn't help feeling glad that she had made an effort to support him, even if she was hanging upside down on the roof whilst in the shadows.

For some reason he didn't quite know, Lan fan being close in range always gave him motivation, a reason to fight. He walked out of the grand room and back down the corridor, acknowledging the guards positioned by the main entrance with a brief nod. They instantly let him through, so Lin left with a stroll until he was sure he was out of sight.

Then he leaped up backwards on to the roof, meeting back to back with Lan fan, who had covered her bandages that had been around her arm and chest with her signature black wrap-around jacket and baggy ninja pants. She was unmasked, as everyone in Xing knew her as the Yao's faithful body guard, and her inky black hair was tousled, swaying in the wind.

"You should be resting Lan fan. It was a risk coming here." he told her, still facing the opposite way.

"I'm sorry Lin, I couldn't help being cooped away in that room all by myself all morning..." she started.

"Your not that type of person, I know. Let's not mention it, okay?"

"Right, sir."

"Let's get going," he ordered quickly, jumping off the edge of the roof, synchronized with Lan fan. "I don't want to show too much of myself."

"Of course. This way..."

As soon as they got back, Lin forced Lan fan to go back to bed, which she reluctantly did, even though she was feeling much better then the day before. Plus, she told herself, they were going to bury Foo the next day, so she'd have to be fairly active in order to help the prince. Apart from that, she had no idea what Lin was planning for the burial, though she hoped it wouldn't be too much of a fuss since she knew her grandfather wouldn't like that sort of thing.

Apart from her and the prince, the rest of the house was empty, for most of the Yao clan members had left to escape the business of the events in the main palace. That actually made Lan fan feel a little better, since she didn't know them that well and had only body guarded Lin properly before. Lan fan glanced over to where Lin was sitting; at the small desk on the other side of the room, writing something with the traditional writing tools used in Xing.

"What are you writing, sir?" she piped up, squinting at the sitting prince.

"I am writing to Edward Elric. I'm sure he would want to know we have arrived safely." Lin confirmed, not taking his eyes off the paper.

"Where did that Chang girl run off to?" wondered Lan fan, for she hadn't seen the princess in a couple of days.

"May left to visit her clan to tell them about our arrangement. I'm sure she's safe though; I sent my second best bodyguards with her." he replied with a grin, hoping that Lan fan figured out his compliment.

It seems as though she did, as she was now quiet, like whenever she received a compliment from a superior, especially him for some reason. He wrote the rest of the letter in a peaceful silence, stopping every once in a while to think, or chat with Lan fan. This is what he wrote:

Dear Ed,

(By the time you read this, it will be around two weeks later, so the decision of our emperor will be chosen)

I'm just writing to let you know that we have all arrived safely in Xing, and May Chang has gone to visit her clan which will be restored, as Alphonse will be glad to know. Yesterday I presented the Philosophers stone in front of the sages; I won't explain the whole process as you may find it confusing, but I reckon I have a strong chance of achieving my goal. We are currently waiting for the results to come in in a couple of days, but I think you might find out if I become the emperor or not before I write again. Lan fan is still recovering but apart from that, all is well here.

I hope Alphonse is doing well and Amerstris is building back up. I can imagine it will take more than a few weeks to restore order to your country, but whatever happens, I will be forever giving you good luck.

Before we parted ways you mentioned you and Al were interested in learning more about Alchestry. Perhaps you could meet up again with May, i'm sure she'd be more then obliged to help you gain knowledge of our country's version of Alchemy.

Maybe in the future I will visit Amerstris again.

Until then, yours sincerely

Lin Yao

(with regards from Lan fan)

Carefully he sealed it with the Yao seal and gave it to a messenger, who was soon to travel over the desert with bags of letters from Xing to the people of Amerstris.

He wondered how long it would take to get to Ed's home, and whether he'd reply to it or not. Personally, Ling couldn't see why he wouldn't want to answer his letter and exchange information with him, but then again, he knew little about the way people wrote to one another in foreign countries. Maybe he would find out one day.

He glanced over to where Lan fan was now sleeping, her head rolled off the pillow and her body curled up protectively. He knew this sleeping pose from the numerous times she had travelled with him, for when she'd sleep, she would curl up into the branch of a tree so she could easily get up in times of danger. Lin wondered how long it had taken her to train her body to stay in that position whenever she slept. Probably a long time...

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Remember to follow, fave and review if you enjoyed!<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3 - Presence

**I'm back! Enjoying this?**

* * *

><p>"I'm so close, i could just...grab it..." muttered Lin, staring at the vivid portrait of the previous emperor, who was standing regally in front of the three sages, as if they were merely his slaves. In all reality, they would always be more important.<p>

It had been a day since he had gathered with the other various heirs and presented his gift of worthiness to the sages, and it was finally time to bury Foo. Lan fan, although tired and not fully recovered, forced herself to get up to make herself look respectable enough for the event a head. Lin himself wore nothing special in particular, just his traditional yellow jacket, that he had somehow recovered after separating from Greed, with his usual plain white ninja pants and his curved sword slung over his shoulder and chest. Lan Fan looked over her shoulder to sneak a quick glance at him, and couldn't help but blush at the serious look on his face. He'd be a fine emperor soon; that was for sure.

"Prince, you'll get the position for sure!" reassured Lan Fan quietly from behind him. "I can't think of anyone who would do a better job of running this country."

"That's right," Lin laughed, with a grin, turning towards her. "And you will still serve under me as my bodyguard, even if it's not allowed, we'll find some way to make everything perfect."

Lan fan's small smile in return made Lin feel good, but that didn't stop the many problems that were going through his mind recently. Last night he had dug up some old scrolls stating the law about becoming the emperor, and some he didn't agree with the slightest bit at all! However, if he became emperor, he could surely change all of that with his power, right? For a fact, he definitely wanted to cut the whole crap with the one-child-with-each-clan thing, for although it was an ancient tradition, Lin did not want to bring himself down to do such thing, especially with Lan fan still beside him. Just thinking about it made Lin really question if being an emperor would be so great after all...

Lin mentally kicked himself, angry that he'd even think about that. He'd worked so hard, lost and gained so much, travelled all over to find the secret to immortality, and now that he had it, he couldn't just go back on himself and throw all his work away. No, he needed to focus on the tasks, problems and goals ahead, as soon as they hit him.

"My pr...Lin, are you alright?" asked Lan fan, a little anxious after he had been silent for a few minutes.

"I'm fine, just over complicating things a bit. Nothing to worry about."

"Oh, that's good then sir..."

"I know today is going to be a tough day for you Lan fan," Lin said meeting her gaze. "It's going to be hard, especially knowing the way he so willingly died, but in the end it was just a waste, all for-"

Suddenly Lan fan started sobbing, small, crystal clear tear drops falling from her eyes and landing in broken splatters on the carpeted floor.

"Lan fan! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you!" apologised Lin, hastily putting an arm around the shivering girl. "I should be less blunt..."

"It's okay," she replied with a blush, wiping her stupid tears away. "It's shameful to cry like this, grand father would be so-"

"Proud of you. And he always wants the best for you, Lan fan!" Lin finished her sentence off, with a smile, but inside he felt like crying too.

Awkwardly, he pulled her into a hug, instantly feeling the damp tears on his shoulder. He told her soothingly, that it was alright, but she highly doubted the princes kind words.

"I don't know what's best for me now, Lin," she admitted, pulling away from him slightly, biting her lip. "No that...he's gone, I don't know what to do..."

"Don't worry Lan fan, I will protect you, no matter what. Your place is here, fighting alongside me."

"Along side you?" she repeated in a whisper. "But when your emperor-"

"When I'm the emperor, i'll do what i LIKE! And if that means making you a royal, I will!"

"But sir-"

"No buts Lan fan, I may sound greedy, but it's whats best for you, right?"

"It will be impossible to do that, with the sages holding the ancient traditions!" Lan fan told him urgently.

Lin pursed his lips, shaking his head at the sad and doubtful girl. It was horrifying what grief could do to people, he'd seen it before, and felt it, and didn't want it to take over Lan fan.

"Nothing's impossible," murmured Ling, grinning as he carelessly tousled Lan fan's hair, "You of all people, should know that by now..."

* * *

><p>The derelict spot was concealed by numerous tangles of trees, away in the shade from the glaring sun above them. A large rectangle of the forest floor had been dug up effortlessly by Lin who had bought along a strong spade. Due to the princes status, he couldn't really show himself much in public, for people could attack him at any time, so it was out of the question to told a grand and magnificent funeral of such for Foo. Lan fan understood greatly, of course, and didn't even object to walking miles out into the forest.<p>

Although Lin appeared not to know it, Lan fan had a connection with the particular area they had chosen. In fact, this was where she had first defended the prince properly when he had been ambushed by a trio of Anti-Xingese terrorists, that had been long gone, but back then hunted down the heirs whilst they were vundurable. Since most of them had a bodyguard, they weren't killed, but some were injured or even taken hostage! Lin however, had the most powerful shield in his oppinion, that was of course Lan fan. That's why he'd never been ambushed again since then, or so he thought.

Sniffing, Lan fan perched on the edge of a barren tree stump, watching as Lin picked up Foo's lifeless body and carefully lowered it into the deep hole. Not looking directly at the hole, Lin began to cover it with the dirt he had dug up, but was stopped from immediately burring him. Lan fan was looking at him with glossy eyes; in her hands the mask she wore in the many battles with him, as well as Foo. Not wanting to look at her, he turned away as she dropped it in, and didn't even stop her from collapsing to her knees with distress. In frustration, she cried out, before throwing the rest of the dirt in uncontrollable, with flailing arms, sobbing all the while. She looked to Lin, however, he was staring at something far in the distance, beyond the ring of trees that surrounded the forest.

"Lan fan," he called her name, quietly. "I sense a strange presence...Do you feel it too?"

Lan fan stood up, forcing the tears away with a quick slash of her auto mail, and joined the prince by his side, her ears and eyes both pricked

"Well..." she began following his line of vision. "I do, but it's not evil."

"No it's not," agreed Lin. "But I think she should watch ourselves all the same. Even if the land he had just left was being restored, there was surely still some last remnants of evil hiding away in the ever growing shadows."

"You're right, but now sir, you should be focusing on becoming emperor!" she insisted, leaving to flatten the last bits of dirt on top of Foo's resting place.

"Yes, we should focus on that shouldn't we? I guess we can examine the strange presence when the right moment comes upon us."

Lin shook a tree quickly, the ferny leaves drifting to the ground, looking elegant in the floaty breeze that cooled down the heat of the day. Nodding to Lan fan, he scooped a bunch into his arms, and lay them on top of the make shift grave as if to hide it. Lan fan joined in, adding bark and yellowing grass to the mix, until the disturbed patch was completely blended in with the surroundings.

"Let's go." muttered Lin, walking away, trying to act careless, but inside his heart was hurting just as much as Lan fan's was.

"Yes, sir." said Lan fan with a slight bow, no sign of protest in her voice. "Let's go."

As they trekked through the greenery they had cleared on the way out, Lan fan couldn't help but feel the strange presence increase the further away she got from the forest. In fact when she arrived back in her room at the Yao's residence, she felt a strange throbbing in her head and wrists. If Lin felt it too, he didn't mention it, and just left the room saying he had to speak to someone and that she should get the last bit of rest before tomorrow. As always, Lan fan didn't disagree, even though she hated being separated from him as he lost her protection and was vendable. However, it seemed to be important, so she didn't dare ask him where she was going. Instead she just flopped back onto the bed, clasping her auto mail hand every now and then.

She felt herself drifting away into a light sleep, but a rapid knock at the door shook her back up, and she dashed towards the door. It turned out just to be a messenger boy, clad in the strangest shade of green. It didn't look like the usually servant uniform, but who was she to know?

"Er, erm...Master Lin?" he said, slightly confused. What was this pretty girl with a metal arm doing in the prince's room?

"No, I am his bodyguard actually," Lan fan told him, clenching her fists. "Who are you and what do you want with my lord?"

"Eeek!" he cried, seeing the large blade at the end of her arm. "I came to deliver a message!"

"Speak then, boy!"

"Tell Master Lin that the letter is on it's way, and also to hurry up selecting a-" he gulped mid-sentance "a, a new body guard for tomorrow!"

* * *

><p><span><strong>Please Fave, Follow and Review :3<strong>


	4. Chapter 4 - Risk

**I hope your enjoying it! ^o^**

**How often do you want me to upload**

* * *

><p>"What did you say?"<p>

The boys cheeks turned bright red, making Lan Fan just feel bad inside. It wasn't his fault; don't shoot the messenger, right? Yet she was unhappily curious, and decided to get as much information out of the boy as possible.

"Please tell me more. Master Lin will want it in most specific information if it is so important to tell him." she said, almost gently.

"But, well, you..." he stuttered, looking wearily at the tense girl.

"I am the closest person to the Prince!" she demanded defensively, crossing her black clothed arms. "Tell me what you mean by he's searching for a new bodyguard!"

"I, I don't know!" flinched the boy, now scared by Lan fan's harsh tone. "My master did not tell me anything more then what I have told you, miss!"

"My name is Lan fan!" she growled in response. "I'm...no one. Don't worry."

She flipped a single silver coin in his direction, sighing as she saw the confused expression on his face.

"Take it," she sighed, watching as he scrambled across the floor for it. "Your clan must be poor for you taking this job."

"Our...My family isn't even registered..." he mumbled, fiddling with the coin. "Me and my two brothers all work, and my sister does all the house work because my mother is dead. My father works all day at the palace for the sages."

"Oh," said Lan fan, taken aback by the sudden sadness in the young boys face. She then noticed who dirty and hungry he looked, with his tatty clothes far too small for him and his face grey with lack of sleep, or more likely dirt.

"Do you know that my prince will become the next emperor?" she asked him, awkwardly patting him on the head. "He will make sure your family will join a clan, or at least survive."

"Master Lin..." the boy toyed the name around on his tongue. It sounded safe and kind, yet strong and protective. "Is he a good man, Miss?"

"He is the best type," Lan fan assured him with a smile. "A little greedy, that's true, but he's a great warrior, and more over, a great person."

"You must be very fond of your Prince," the boy said with a small smile. "Is he your Prince, really?"

"No, no no!" squealed Lan fan without even thinking. "It's not like that! I just-"

"Firu! What are you doing! Shouldn't you be delivering messages?" called a deep voice from the corridor. It was a ugly man with freakishly broad shoulders, that loomed over both Lan fan and the little boy, who was supposedly named Firu.

"Uh, coming Master!" called the little boy before bolting off quickly, leaving Lan fan by herself to think the rest of the day away.

That's all she did these days, just sitting and thinking. Waiting for the results of who would be emperor. To be perfectly honest she was bored stiff and wanted to go on a similar journey like the one to Amerstris that she had enjoyed, but she knew that she needed to be there for the prince as his bodyguard.

What if he was looking for a bodyguard? This didn't really bother her that there was the possibility of him dropping her, this always happened eventually in that type of relationship, however she knew even if she wasn't his body guard anymore, Lin would still want her to stay close to him, of course.

Lin wouldn't just drop her with out explanation, right?

"What do you want..." muttered Lin, not meeting the eyes of his companion. "Why did you call me?"

"I've been scouting the information you were looking for, sirrrrr," came the creepy voice, that pronounced s's like a snake. "Immortality!"

"If I wanted information, didn't you think I'd just ask Lan fan to scout round first?!" snapped Lin, turning away from the voice. "She did a better job!"

"Whatever. That's not why I came to talk to you, Lin Yao..." the voice said ominously. "But it had got to do with immortality though."

"I'm through with immortality!" shouted Lin, thumping his fist against the large alleyway wall. "I've experienced it, and already died once! That's one to many in a life time!"

"Mmm, so you think that's what I've come to talk about? You always used to say it was good to have a spying 'maid' amongst the sages, am I right!"

"For god's sake!" cursed Lin. "Stop talking in that pretentious way! And you dare call yourself a member of the Sages..."

"You shouldn't be jealous, Lin..." sighed the voice with a chuckle, making Lin feel like he was going to be sick. "You do know I used to be the greatest sage of them all, but was horrifically be disgraced by an awfully fake rumor...Now that the poorest of my clan have accepted me, what else can I do but help young, greedy princes?"

"I don't care!" shouted Lin into the darkness. "Your clan is twisted and dark, so irrelevant to me. I am focused on obtaining my goal!"

"To become emperor, right?" recalled the mysterious voice with a snigger. "What exactly did you present?"

"A philosophers stone, that amplifies Alchemy, or Alkestry. All the way from my travels in Amerstris."

"Oh yeah? So you just went ahead and told them that they could become immortal? Foolish, don't you think?"

"Not at all. They are practically immortal anyway. They've been the same age for decades, clearly. No, with the power my gift presents, surely tomorrows result will be mine!"

"Don't say I didn't warn you, I know those sages far too well." whispered the voice menacingly. "They will ask you to prove it, Lin, and it won't work well."

"Tsck, what would you know, old hag?"

"I am wiser then you appreciate, boy. Listen to me, or be doomed!"

"Fine, whatever."

"Be reckless and she'll fall. Lying ruins it all...And once you've contemplated, her related...You'll prove you can perform!"

"Is that so?"

Lin looked back into the darkness, his dark, open eyes scanning around for the old woman that he had been speaking to. Yet all trace of the presence and voice had left the area, making Lin feel, if anything a little relieved. He rarely met with the ex sage, as there was an undoubtable evil presence surrounding her. But in the past she had proved useful with snagging information from inside the castle, so he couldn't drop her entirely.

Quietly, Lin slipped out of the alleyway, realising just how busy it was in the ex Xingease streets. Woman were walking with small children, dressed in typical wrap around dresses that he remembered Lan fan wearing once in a festival when they were children.

Men stood behind market stalls, selling herbs and spicing, them too wearing fairly basic clothing. All though it looked fairly friendly and safe, Lin couldn't help but notice the various shifty looking people, covered up in black clothes with odd shapes against their arms and legs. They were most likely thieves or assassins. The other alleyways were filled with street people, rough looking, but some with crazy, shrunk pupils, wielding scruffy looking knives.

Lin realised even if Lan fan didn't approve, he should of brought her with him, for he would feel much more protected with her deadly auto mail blade swinging beside him. She wouldn't think with a seconds doubt fending off an attacker just for his safety. That made Lin truly grateful however very annoyed with himself. But Lin was trained well to fight by himself, so he told himself not to get to concerned over just a little walk over back to the house.

As soon as he walked out of the dark alleyway, several pairs of eyes skimmed over his richly coloured jacket and fancy knife across his shoulders, raising their eyes at him. Luckily no one made small talk or even stared at him for that long, and just went back to their daily lives, which relived Lin most greatly.

He actually enjoyed walking on the streets like a normal person again, not like a prince, not like a tourist, but a normal, common person living on the small housed streets of Xing. The thought of it was actually quite pleasant when he thought about it for a while. Whilst walking past the various rows of market stalls, he noticed a soot covered man sculpting various precious jewels and metals into pretty bracelets and mini statues. He usually never carried money on him, just in case of a muggery, but he somehow found a few silver coins in the lining of his jacket. He scrolled in his mind, thinking what Lan fan's favorite colour was. All she wore was black and white really, and rarely carried personal possessions apart from her mask. Then thinking about that, a sudden idea sparked in his mind.

"Hey old man!" he called with a grin. "Can you make make something for me?"

"Sorry," the man said, not even looking up. "I don't take requests..."

"Not even for the new emperor?" asked Lin, showing a mock sad face.

"New...Emperor?" mumbled the man staring at him. "Already?"

"Well, actually the results aren't in yet, but let's say i've got a high chance!" replied Lin, in a whisper.

"Hmmm...What do you want?" the man questioned, looking skeptical.

Lin grabbed a piece of paper from the mans table and drew a brief sketch of his idea. As soon as the man saw the paper, he raised his eyes in disbelief.

"A...charm bracelet? For you, sir?"

"Obviously not!" Lin said, rolling his eyes. "It's for my body guard clearly!"

"I've made that sword style before," the man told him, showing a small charm in the style of Lin's sword. "But masks? That's something I've not seen before..."


	5. Chapter 5 - Clarity

**_I'm glad everyones enjoying the story so far! I love you guys!_**

* * *

><p>Lin arrived at the house before he knew it, though he did have to snake along some walls and hide in shadows and what not, but thankfully avoided being attacked or kidnapped. The man had not taken long making the bracelet, and Lin thanked him by paying him twice as much as he asked for, which the man was if anything, surprised by his generosity. Lin had appeared some how in his mind, greedy, but he had shown that he was in fact kind to others and even generous when he felt like it.<p>

He snuck through the back entrance, which was in fact merely a window that led directly into the room Lan fan was resting in. It didn't take long for him to push the window frame open with his sword and quickly slide in without anyone noticing him from outside. However Lan fan noticed, and without thinking, her protective, well used, body guard mind set forced her into a position where her hidden blades were clenched in her hands and next to the princes neck. He gaped at her angry face and strong stance, putting both is hands up in surrender, trying not to take her too seriously.

"Accckk!" she leapt back, as soon as she realised who he was. "Ah, prince, I didn't expect you to...well, you always prefer windows I suppose."

"You are forgiven," Lin said automatically, climbing down onto the floor. "I see you are feeling better?"

"Yes actually," agreed Lan fan, flexing her auto mail carefully. "I'm going to have to take extra care of my arm as there are no mechanics in Xing at all..."

"That's right," said Lin with a nod. "But I could always pay for you to get it fixed in Amerstris if it is majorly in need of repairs."

"But sir-"

"No buts! If I am to treat you as my bodyguard, I must make sure you are fit enough to fight for me, am I right?" he warned her, with a glare.

"Yes sir," she concluded, sitting back on the bed. "You know what, I'm feeling very restless now that I am able to move properly!"

"I know, I feel the same Lan fan, but we must not do anything until the results tomorrow! Meanwhile, since I know you must be a bit sad and bored, I bought you a present at the market!"

"You did what?!" asked Lan fan, a flash of anger in her eyes.

"I bought you a-" he repeated.

"No! You went to the market by YOURSELF?"

"Yeah, I know I should of consulted you, but I wanted it to be a surprise!"

"I appreciate it, but do you know how many dangers are on those streets, especially at this time of year?" she shouted, her cheeks tinging red with frustration. "Anything could of happened to you, you could of been mugged, kidnapped, killed even! Did you speak to anyone? Argh, you must of, but beg your pardon sir, Edward Elric does not call you idiot prince for no reason! And mhhh-!"

"Shush Lan Fan!" Lin silenced her, abruptly putting a single finger on her lips. "Theres no need to get so worked up about it!"

"Sorry, sir..." she apologized, shying away like an endangered animal. "I was just trying to-"

"I know, I know, but do you think I would of gone out on my own if I didn't think I could defend myself?" he questioned, siting down beside her.

"No, of course you are strong enough Lin," she admitted, but fear was rising in her chest.

Was Lin growing out of the bodyguard phase? Did he think that she wasn't strong enough for him, and was this the reason he was apparently looking for a new body guard to take her place? If that was the case, It would certainly make sense, what with Lin's words and the meeting with the servant messenger boy this morning.

"See? Now look what I got you...Lan fan?"

Lan fan had lowered her head and there was a glossy sheen in her eye. She never let anyone interfier with her personal worries, even if they were sympathetic or helped her. In her oppinion it made her look week, which was the opposite effect she constantly wanted people to feel. She was tough, and not someone to cross.

Lin looked at her puzzled, wondering if Lan fan was still truly upset that he had not asked her to come to the village with him, to protect him. She never let her emotions come to the surface, as he liked focused people who put their anger into combat, a little like him. But he couldn't blame Lan fan for looking or feeling sad, as her grandfather had just been died and buried for godness sake, and she'd been through an awful lot through the last couple of years or so. You could argue than Lin had been through more, but he certainly did not see it in that way.

"Lan fan," he spoke quietly, watching as she turned to face him. Judging by her eyes, she hadn't been crying which made Lin feel relived as he hated watching people cry.

"I'm sorry, sir, but theres been something on my mind recently..."

Lan fan explained the mornings event and told him about the message that he had supposed to received. However she was not much of a talker, so she didn't really say much in detail as any other person would of, but that didn't bother Lin in the slightest.

Instead what did bother him, was the fact the messanger had talked about choosing a new bodyguard, that in fact Lin himself knew next to zero about. He was silence through out the whole time, however Lan Fan knew his serious, thinking face, so asked no questions about his thoughts about what she had said. Throughout she stuttered and murmered, twiddling with the small blades she hid in her sleeves, hoping that the prince would compeltely deny any knowledge of it, but couldn't be to sure.

After a long and dreary silence, thinking on Lin's behalf as Lan fan worried and wondered, Lin eventually sighed and turned back to her again.

"Some one must have it in for us," he said, clenching his fists. "I would never replace you Lan fan, and I am surprised that you even imagined i would do such a thing."

"Of course," Lan fan instantly followed up, relief flooding through her like a waterfall. "It was wrong of me..."

"Who was that servants master, Lan fan?" he asked, changing the subject.

"I don't really remember much of what he looked like," Lan fan recalled. "But he had the most deepest and gruff voice. He looked fairly old, from what I can picture..."

"Perhaps he was the cheif of a higher up clan," mused Lin, twitching his fingers. "Maybe he is trying to elminate all heirs that might strike trouble for his prince!"

"But why would he try to seperate a bodyguard from you?" asked Lan fan, confused.

"Easy. I would pick a new bodyguard before tomorrow, and then who ever he is, would blackmail or even bribe them in murdering me before the ceremory tomorrow. I would fight back, however then they'd just kill me whilst I sleep." he predicted with a knowing nod.

"I suppose so," agreed Lan fan, though she had her doubts, which were small. "You will have to keep an extra wide eye open."

"We will."

Lin walked over to the desk where he had written to Ed previously. Lan fan had mentioned that the letter had already been sent, and was hoping to get there within two weeks. Lin hoped that they would reply, as he wondered what they were doing now, even though they had only left a week or so ago.

"I wasn't sure what to buy you, but I knew that I did want to get something for you as you have so little personal things on you when we travel," he continued, fumbling in the inside of his pocket where he had hidden the bracelet.

"I know it's not really that pretty, but I hope you do like it," he added, bringing it out of his pocket and into his clenched fists.

Lan fan walked slowly over to him, a pale blush spreading over her cheeks. He handed the bracelet over to her, watching as she opened up her own palms to see what it was.

It revealed a small bracelet of a fairly rare metal, with three single, small charms hooked onto various links. The Xingese sword shape reminded her of Lin, and there were also the yin and yang masks that her and her grandfather had worn to protect their identity outside of Xing and around noble people in the palace as a sign of respect. It was extremely light, and fitted on Lan fan's wrist perfectly.

"Thank you Lin...I, will take it everywhere. It will remind me of everything I have worked for..."

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Please Fave, Follow and Review this chapter andor the others if you liked this, it helps me know whether you guys like the content! Thanks! xox_**


	6. Chapter 6 - Anticipation

**Helllo! Just a quick note before I start this chapter:**

**With Xing, there is not a lot of canon material I can really work with at the moment, so I have completly made up most of theses parts myself which I do hope you appericate. It's entirely my input, with no ideas from anyone else apart from a little influence form China and Japan, which is what Xing is considered to be based off (via wiki). If I have missed any canon material, please let me know so I can edit it in and know for the future. Otherwise, enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p>"<em>What about the boy!<em>?"

The two had met in the usual hiding place, the tenth alleyway behind the palace, at dawn. It had been their first meeting in what seemed like months, as the leader had been touring various residences of the princes, and the pawn had been speaking with the _boy_. No one was around, so they wouldn't be caught, which was usually the biggest thing on the leaders mind. For if that happened, and they discovered his true identity, his reputation...his status...everything would be ruined! It was a risky business, but it was one of the only things he could do to achieve his ever growing goals of conquering the country.

"He has refused to give up his body guard, unfortunately..."

The first voice trembled with what seemed like either anger or pure frustration. The second was just as song, though sounded slightly more meek.

"Damn you to hell! I was sure the girl would feel guilty enough to back down...It seems they have an unbreakable bond as one might say..."

"Any orders for the 'new bodyguard' still sir, despite your plan has been foiled slightly?" one asked, his voice with a curious tone.

"No, now is not the time. We should wait until the results have come in, he might not even become emperor!" replied the other, as if it were obvious. "Plus, it didn't work last time, all those years ago. That's why I wanted to get rid of _her!"_

"Then why have you been so focused on pursuing him in particular?"

"That is not _your_ business and never will be, Pawn!" the angry voice cried. "These plans are mine, mine alone! I will become emperor, no matter what!"

"Of course, as you say sir..."

"And if you stay loyal and obedient, I may even let you become sage _again..." _the first voice snarled, silencing the other voice, though the reasons weren't sure.

"Yes, sir. What about the child you've been using?"

There was a brief moment as the leader reflected on how he had found the boy, skinny and starving. He offered a place to stay, and paid his family a large amount to keep him, and thus, he became another pawn of his.

"He is putting on an exemplary show, don't you think?"

"To the bodyguard, you mean?"

"Yes of course." he snorted, thinking about his stereo typical view of woman. "She is just like any other woman, as soft as a peach. We can have him 'deliver messages' any time we like! As for you, how was the meeting with the boy?"

"Uneventful," admitted the second voice. "He refused wanting more involvement with immortality. Surprised, I am, for he got a good glimpse of when he became half of that on his travels!"

"Oh really? So his Philosiphers stone isn't absolute rubbish then? How interesting..."

"Would you like me to badger more information out of him sir?" the voice hissed eagerly.

"Hmmm...Let's wait on the results, that's all that matters now, Pawn!"

"The anticipation hurts!" the pawn cried, before it slithered away, leaving it's master to dwell on his thoughts as he waited.

"Not long now...Not long now!"

* * *

><p>Lan fan positioned herself on top of the roof, carefully slipping her feet into the dents between the roof tiles. It didn't take much effort as her feet were slight and fit into the dips perfectly, like a key to a lock. From there, she quickly rearranged her weapon stash into her upper sleeves and belt, making sure that no knives or flash bombs could fall out onto the streets below her. Quickly, she pulled on one of her masks onto her face, ignoring the itchiness of the newly made sides and pulled the hood of her jet black jacket over her head obscuring her identity even further. She had to stay hidden, for if she was caught eavesdropping on the royal presscion, she would surely be arrested, or worse, killed on the spot. The security was very tight at that time, and even the sages and candidates had to hand over all weapons, including defensive ones to the guards, just incase of the possibility on assassination between the difference heirs.<p>

Lin of course, had expected her to come, but trusted her enough to not worry about her getting caught by anyone. He hadn't even mentioned her coming to her, even though bodyguards were allowed to be presented to the sage for merits, but Lin knew Lan fan preferred to be secretive rather then public, which he appreciated. After all, she was young and pretty, so any dodgy member could spy on her, and do things much worse.

Making sure she was completely secure, she crawled carefully across the roof, as far as her ankles would let her, before hanging off the edge, and ending upside down, her face against the window. The spot she had chosen was behind where everyone was sitting, so they couldn't see her, however she still had a good view of everything. She knew that she wouldn't be able to hang like a bat for the whole thing, so she made her mind up to get out and swap positions every now and then or when she felt the need. She was just in time to spot the three sages, all carrying red cushions that had the items presented a couple days earlier on them, walking up the middle of the room with a pretentious air to them.

As soon as all three were at the top of the room, each prince stood and bowed, each probably thinking how they would be doing that for them soon. The head sage dismissed them with a flick of his fingers, before nodding to what looked like one of the youngest sages, who wasn't actually that young, but looked younger compared to the other two.

"Thank you. As you can tell, we have our own personal opinions, but have put in mind your offerings as well as your clan rank," he stated, looking each of the princes or princesses in the eyes as he spoke. "We have made a decision."

Lin felt the whole room tense up at his words. He could feel the competitiveness reeking from some people, their eyebrows furrowed in anitcipation and impatience. Lin himself was bored, as he found long speeches boring and dull, and like many in the room, just wanted to skip to the results. As the sage on the right read from a traditional scroll, Lin couldn't help but let his eyes drift from focus and into the colourful glass of the stained windows. Only when he saw a small twitch of darkness did he notice Lan fan's slim figure, hanging from the roof. The corners of his mouth twitched slightly; he was laughing mentally. Even though she had been usually quiet that morning, she had still tagged along to watch. That was so typically like her.

"...and so, the grand sage shall reveal who the emperor of Xing is, after the willed scroll of the fourty second emperor is read..."

Only then did Lin noticed one of the sages, the one on the left looked oddly familiar. He was stocky and tall, with a voice as deep as thunder. On his face, was a rather neutral expression, however as soon as Lin caught his eye, his eyes darkened into a subtle glare, just intended for him. Noticing this, Lin turned his attention back to the main sage that was now reading from a scroll adorned in gold leaf, not reacting from the other sages sudden change in face. He was now bored stiff, but forced himself not to loose much more focus or maybe drift off slightly.

Eventually, the room was in silence, as the main sage prepared to call out the name of the newly chosen emperor. Lin could still see the silohette of Lan fan, which seemed tensed from what he could tell at the distance.

"The new emperor of Xing...Is..."

Everyone held their breath sharply like there was a nasty chemical in the room, until Lin could swear he could hear fifty nine other hearts beating abormally fast. Good reason to, as well. If they didn't become emperor, their whole upbringing was a waste of time, and they'd become a regular clan member, completely forgotton to the royal line. They'd live a normal life, and no one here wanted that with the strong opputunity they had to achieve their goal, including Lin. Everyone was so wrapped up in their own thoughts, waiting with their minds practically bursting at the seams, that no one noticed a shrill cry from outside, or the sound of something heavy being thrown around. They were just waiting, focusing...

"...Lin Yao!"

* * *

><p><strong>Please follow, fave and review the story if you like it! ^o^<strong>

**And follow and fave me if you like me! ^-^**

**New chapter in a couple of days!**


	7. Chapter 7 - Mixed Signals

**Hey guys! I really hope you've been looking forward to this chapter, there was a bit of a cliffhanger I must admit! But everything should be okay...right?**

**dont forget if you enjoy this, leave a review so I can find out if your enjoying my content! Thanks a bunch :3 xx**

* * *

><p>As soon as he was allowed, Lin rushed outside the palace, a wicked grin on his face and his heart beating hard. He was supposedly, 'off to pack his stuff' from back at his temperory rescidence, but was really on his way to speak to Lan fan. She had probably seen the results from inside, but he needed to speak to her anyway. He turned the corner speedily, ducking under the low roof, and swerving out of the way of a dangling exotic plant. He instantly spotted the dark figure of Lan fan, crouched down on the floor, waiting.<p>

"Lan fan!" he called, slowering his pace. "Did you see that?"

For some strange reason there was no answer, and Lan fan was just stuck in the crouching position, as if he had never said a thing. Pehaps she had not, and he was a fair distance away from her, so Lin didn't worry himself. However, as he drew closer to her, he noticed an odd air about her figure. A little sloppy, was all he could really say. Lan fan always had a ready stance in case of an attack, even when she was with others or in a relaxed enviroment. His bodyguard never let her own personal guard down.

"Lan fan?" he called again, edging closer. "Lan...fan?"

Instead of his close bodyguard, placing in the spot she should be in, was a simple black bag, swaying in the wind. But it wasn't that that caught the princes attention. There were crimson blood stains splattered across the floor and wall, looking fairly fresh than old. Amongst them were little rings of metal, screws and other black pieces of metal, looking oddly farmiliar to the prince. They had come of none other then Lan fan's auto-mail arm, for no one else in the whole of Xing was known to have the modern device. He stood back up from his kneeling position, glancing around the area, trying to sense any evil presence. Unfortuneatly, none sprung to his senses, only the obvious feel of man and humanity around him.

Maybe this wasn't the work of an evil spirit...Maybe it was the work of an as equally evil human! Trying not the panic, Lin picked up the scraps of metal, tucking them into the inside of his jacket, thinking how they might be useful for later. He had seen Ed destroy his arm many times, and didn't want Lan fan to follow in his footsteps, as she'd have to go all the way to Amerstris, without him as he would be unable to go, as he'd be far to vundrable as emperor.

"Where are you!" he shouted, glaring at the floor in frustration. "Lan FAN!"

A muffled squel came out of nowhere, however Lin could hear it echoing from the around the corner. Her cry was followed by a gruff growl, around the same place, which instantly alerted Lin even more.

"HEY!" he shouted in the direction of the voices, wishing he had a sword on him. Too bad, hand to hand combat wasn't ideal for him at most times. "COME OUT AND FACE ME!"

Of course, the only reply was pure silence. Glaring at the open space in front of him, he tried his best to prick up his ears and inner senses to search for Lan Fan, as he often felt there was some sort of spiritual connection between him and his bodyguard. In front of him was a small road, edging over a large metal fence guarding the palace that stood directly in the middle of the square, so there was no particularly good hiding places in the area. But he had definitely heard her scream from the direction he was looking at.

If Lan fan wasn't in front of him, or anywhere around him, that left only two options. That she was either held above, or below him. Looking up, there were no buildings or trees to hide in, and he highly doubted she was still on the roof. That just left one option, for there was no way Lan fan, and maybe her captors could of left the site so quickly. But how on earth could they be below him?

He knew he had to think fast; he dreaded to think what was happening to Lan fan at that moment! He whipped his head round, eyed scanning feverishly across the ground for some sort of answer. Then his eyes rested on a metal circle in the ground.

"Ugh...the sewers!" He murmured urgently to himself, running towards it. "If only I had something to prise it open with...!"

Just like that, a pointed blade cut through the side of the weak metal and into Lin's hands. This was instantly followed by another shout of anger and a squel, but it conformed Lin's suspicions. Grinning again, he used the knife to pull up the edges of the circle, opening it fully to reveal a hole just big enough for him to squeeze through. He didn't think twice about going down, even if it made him look bad as the new emperor. He didn't really care about what people thought about him; he wasn't just about to give up Lan fan so easily.

In a few swift seconds he had jumped down into the hole, ignoring the dull sights and unpleasant smells around him. As soon as he was down he heard the rushing of footsteps, getting quieter as they advance further through the underground sewers. Keeping close to the wall, he followed the consistent tapping of feet until he reached a corner, where he managed to spot several figures in the distance.

"You!" He shouted, flicking the knife out of his hands and in their direction. "By order of I, Lin Yao the emperor, Stop where you are and don't move!"

Lin spat in disgust as the tried to seem as if thru weren't there. Although they were silent, it was obvious they were there.

"I can see you," Lin said, catching up with them.

"Give up..." pleaded a weak female voice. "My prince, no, emperor now, has come just like I said he would!"

"Shut up!" Snarled one man, gripping into her wrists tightly. "He's weaponless, useless, even more so without you, his precious little bodyguard!"

Lan fan tried to squirm free, kicking with all her might towards the two men that had firm grips on her arms, but one wrenched her auto mail arm forward, causing her to cry out in agony as it had only just healed.

"Get off her!" Growled Lin, only a few feet away from them. "LEAVE HER ALONE!"

"Why should we?" Started one with a laugh. "We've had orders to take her to our master!"

"You blab to much! Hurry, or we'll be late!" the other one said, dragging Lan fan forward.

"I don't understand!" Yelled Lin, grabbing one roughly by his shoulder. "Why not take me now, to your 'master'? I'm much for valuable!"

The two men exchanged glances, but neither Lin or Lan fan could interpret their expressions.

"Not worth it." One eventually stated, the other nodding in agreement. "If we were found out..."

"Just go, Lin!" Exclaimed Lan fan urgently. "You have to protect yourself! I am just a worthless bodyguard, easy to he replaced!"

"Yeah! Listen to her, she's right!"

"No, she's wrong for once," Lin said sternly, his grip still on the mans shoulder, restricting his movement. "Otherwise, do you think I would of bothered coming to find her if I didn't care about her at all?"

Lan fan turned to Lin weakly, a small line on her lips that may of been a smile. However she found it painful to move, since the men had thrown her off the roof and beaten her quite severely with no notice at all.

"Let's hurry," the lead man said, pulling away from Lin's grip. "Before it's too late!"

"Right!"

"But wait! Don't you know about the secret power she possesses?" Shouted Lin loudly, pointing at Lan fan.

The men instantly suspected it was a trick, but Lan fan did not look confused in anyway at all, if any emotion, she looked slightly shy and guilty.

"But..." She started, coughing.

"Our master didn't mention that!"

"Now, Lan fan!" Lin cried, diving towards the men. Lan fan nodded, pulling something open with her teeth. Then in seconds that seemed like faster then lightning, the whole area glowed white, and the men could see no more.

* * *

><p><strong>whoa, dramatic! <strong>


	8. Chapter 8 - Shock

**Hey guys! Last chapter was quite intense, I know, but you need the right mix of intense and casual content, and as for Full Metal Alchemist, I think there is a perfect mix of fighting, jokes, mystery and all that jazz.**

**Anyways I hope you enjoy this a-little-longer-then-usual-chapter! :3**

* * *

><p>"Can you walk Lan fan?" asked Lin, panting, as soon as they were out of earshot from the men. She nodded, wincing as he let her down back onto the floor, both of her wrists stinging from the forced grip from their rough hands. Her auto-mail was hurting too, throbbing at the joints where it had only just healed.<p>

"Thanks for coming," she said quietly, standing up a little shakily next to him. "They just came out of no where..."

"No matter now," he replied dismissively, leading her back towards where they had come in. "I'm just glad I came at the time that I did!"

"Right..."

They walked in silence for a while, until they had reached the ladder that Lin had clambered down whilst on his search. Lan fan stole a glance at the prince as he climbed up, noting how calm and serious he looked even though she had almost been kidnapped. Thinking about that, Lin always seemed to stay calm and collected during battle, or problems, with the exception of the death of Foo but that was more than understandable. Maybe it was that, or maybe he was just deep in thought, scheming, or trying to work out just what had happened with Lan fan as she never, ever usually let her guard down.

* * *

><p><span><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>

* * *

><p>It hadn't at all been her fault, she had prepared her disguise extensively, calculating all possible scenarios and how she would deal with them. However, she had no idea something like that would happen. The name was about to be announced, and she had just hung back upside-down from a different angle to get a better view of the inside. She couldn't hear too well from where she was, but it was enough to hear the results at any rate, and that was all that she really wanted or needed to know. It had been so sudden, a flash of kunai knifes across the air, aimed for her arm. Luckily, it simply bounced off her auto mail arm, but it was enough to distract her for a few minutes. Where had that come from? She whipped her head around with a grimace, checking each corner of her vision. There was no evil type of presence in the area, but someone was there and throwing the knifes; she hadn't just imagined it.<p>

But she must have, since no more had come her way in at least ten minutes. So she turned back to the window, catching Lin's eye and subsequently blushing quite deeply. He knew she was there then, though didn't look annoyed that she was there. In fact, he'd probably already sensed her in the area. As the sage began to finish, she could almost feel the tension radiating from the palace, each prince or princess clenching their hands in frustration. Even Lan fan had to admit, they had been talking for an awfully long time.

Two sharp pains shot up the sides of her arm, making her let out the smallest yelp of pain. The thing was, it wasn't even in her real arm, it was aimed at her auto mail one...But it had hit her right in the joint! Gritting her teeth, she leapt down from the roof and rushed around to the other side, panting in fear and shock. What was happening?

"Is this...an ambush?" she muttered to herself, pushing her own kunai knives out of her sleeves and in between each finger. "Surely not..."

She was poised, ready to defend herself just like Foo had taught her to many years ago. Lan fan wondered whether she should confront her attackers, and eventually decided she couldn't stand it anymore, before sneaking back around to the place that she had hung from the roof. She could see the great sage preparing to announce the winner, and she could of been instantly distracted, however Lan fan knew far better then to do something as stupid. Instead she faced the opposite way from the window, hood still on her head, covering her nervous face. It was then that she heard voices, deep and gruff, most likely from men from around her, though they were quickly shushed as they seemed to see that she had heard. Lan fan looked to her left, right and straight in front of her, yet she could neither see or sense anyone around her. What was going on?

That was when a striking blow hit her from above, forcing her to fall to the floor in pain and panic. Someone kicked her harshly in the stomach, and although she made a good attempt to throw her knives, the attackers leapt out of the way extremely quickly. Lan fan cried out in pain, doubling up as the voices hissed and growled at one another. Lan fan could see the edges of her vision turning back as she struggled to get up; her head was pounding and both her arms ached especially the auto mail one.

"Ack...Get off meeee!" she cried, as she realised one man has holding her from her hood, laughing at her feeble attempts to hit him with her sharp blade of her auto mail arm. The other man had pinned her arm down, so it was no use trying to use her main weapon.

"She's a tough one, I gotta admit," laughed one, though his voice was empty and hollow with no joy in at all. "Stay still will ya!"

"Ow!" yelled the other one, as Lan fan stabbed his had with a kunai knife with her free arm. "Master said she would be a feisty one!"

"Heh heh!" grinned the other one, tilting Lan fans chin towards his. "The way she's struggling...It's so cute...ah, shame about your fate missy!"

"What are you talking about?" yelled Lan fan, wincing. "I have to...GET OFF ME NOW!"

"Shut up, girl," the other one said, nastily forcing her mouth shut, forcing he to breathe out of her nose. "Do you wanted to get us killed?"

"Haha, that would be a waste of a pretty girl like you!"

"You shut up as well Chou. Let's go before anyone hears her racket!" snapped the other one, trying his best to pick up Lan fan. But Lan fan refused to co-operate, thrashing her arms about and yelling, partly to get someone's attention and partly in pain.

"Knock her out, she's more trouble then she's worth," demanded the one that seemed to be in charge.

"Sure...it's not like anyone's going to save you, so there's no point screaming..."

"You'll just waste your breath!"

* * *

><p><strong>END OF FLASHBACK<strong>

* * *

><p>"Lan fan...?"<p>

"Uh, sorry sir, I spaced out a little then..." she replied, a little flustered.

"What did they do to you Lan fan?" he asked sternly, looking directly into her eyes with his own. "I know there's no way that you couldn't defend yourself, your too strong for them to not."

"I..." she began, fiddling with her thumbs and looking away. "I couldn't sense them, I mean, I can usually sense anyone's presence from a while away, but these people completely took my by surprise! They had no type of aura at all..."

"I kind of felt that too when I was looking for you...Nothing was there, apart from you, in trouble."

They were sat in the room they had stayed in for the couple of weeks leading up to the results of who would become emperor. The sages weren't expecting Lin for another half an hour or so.

"I have failed you, Lin," she confessed, still not looking up. "I'm an idiot, should of never came to watch."

Lin looked at her skeptically, eyebrows raised, but he wasn't surprised at Lan fan's words. Of course she blamed herself, as she did most of the time whenever she was involved. It kind of reminded him of Foo, in his last battle, though to him his words had been wrong and pointless.

"I expected you to be there," he said logically, nodding his head. "It's not like I told you to stay away instead of being thrown into a dangerous position. It was my fault, I should of stopped you."

"You can not blame yourself!" she insisted. "I should of known better, sir!"

"NO!" he yelled in response, glaring at her with frustrated eyes. "I was greedy, I was selfish...I wanted you to be there just to watch be be announced emperor! Why can't you just accept that?"

Lan fan flinched at his sudden harshness, cursing herself for not going along with what he had said.

"I'm sorry sir..."

"It's...Oh, _please_ don't call me Sir again, it gets on my nerves!" he replied, his expression softening. "How many times have I told you to just call me Lin?"

"Sorry..."

"Stop saying sorry, Lan fan!"

"Sorry..."

Lin gave up, getting up from where he sat on the bed next to her. Was she ever going to learn, accept the fact that he considered her as an equal? Despite the fact he was soon to be emperor, he still thought that she was just as a good person as him, if not much better as she lacked any signs of greed. Although one flaw with Lan fan, was that she wasn't always sure of herself, and in battle, he knew that it was no good if she started doubting her own abilities.

"So, I know Edward hasn't replied to my letter yet," he mentioned, remembering the fact that it had just began it's two week journey across the desert. "But I have a feeling that him or his brother - or maybe both will be returning to Xing..."

"Really?" questioned Lan fan, remembering when they left. "What makes you think that s- Lin?"

"I reckon they aren't really finished with their whole alkestry thing with May yet, since it was cut short by the promised day, remember?" he explained, glancing up at her.

"Right,"

"I'm not sure about it, but I think they may want to return to talk to her more or something. Who knows, they're obsessed with that Alchemy of theirs, aren't they?"

"Mmmm..."

"Lan fannnn..."

"You know you should be packing, Lin," Lan fan told him, making him roll his eyes. "_Not talking to me!"_

"Whatever, you know I can just send someone back here later!" he mused, grinning at Lan fan. "Maybe even you if they let me!"

'they let me!'; Lan fan frowned. Lin had vowed that he'd change peoples way of life, making them more aware, stable and better people and make his country the best that it could be. It was true, the sages were very important advisors, but soon Lin would have a lot more power, and would start to change things as long as they were in reason. Maybe he was going to start just by playing it safe with the sages.

"Hey what's with that look?" he asked, his mouth drooping as he walked towards her. "Are you not happy that I made emperor?"

"Of course I am..." she insisted, though she could hear her own doubt spilling out through her tone. "It's just..."

"It's just what?"

"Lin, will you really forget me once you become emperor?" she asked, looking at her feet again. "The men... they mentioned the whole body guard thing again, and they talked about this master thing too. Oh there's so many things on my mind, so many problems, I can't even con-"

But Lan fan was cut off by the sudden movement of two arms around her, hugging her tightly. As if they were telling her that everything was going to be alright...

* * *

><p><strong>:3 review if that was cuuute :3<strong>


	9. Chapter 9 - Surprise

**I was planning to post this yesterday but things got in the way. *Waterloo Road*cough*The ****apprentice*cough It's hard to upload at the moment as I'm actually moving house. So I have to pack my stuff and help my parents, as well as having an over load of music practice for my music assessment (****tomorrow!"**

**Thanks for the couple of nice reviews last chapter! They really make my day you ****know, so feel free to leave your opinions whenever (even if it's criticism that always helps anyway)!  
><strong>

**Anyway I hope that you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p><em>To Lin (and Lan fan),<em>

_It was really great ti get your letter, though the results of the emperor selection or whatever are probably done by now. Me and Al are fine, as well as Winry, and we're still at home, though Al and I are thinking about what we should do next (i'll tell you the ideas) for theres still so much about alchemy that we don't know yet! Even though I can't do it anymore, theres still a lot of things especially in theory that doesn't require the alchemy I once had, but if we do need it, I'll have Al by my side of course, so it shouldn't be too bad._

_I hope the philosophers stone worked! And Al says he hoped it helped May. And I do as well obviously, I'm just not as...well, you know. Actually we were discussing something this morning, it's not definite, but I like the sound of it. Well, Al has a thing for May, and suggested he travel to the east to learn about Alkestry since we barely covered it. He's planning to maybe stay with her whilst she teaches him. As for me, I might go to the west, even as much as I want to see you guys and May, because there may be different types or styles of alchemy still undiscovered that we can work on to improve our knowledge even more than we have already!_

_By the way, you owe me a heck load of money for all that food you guys ate when you were traveling. But I suppose it would be difficult getting it through all the messengers, so I guess I'll just wait until Al goes to Xing, and he can collect it then. That means I'll still have to wait for ages...oh well, it'll be worth it._

_Me or Al will write back soon. Bye!_

_ED_

* * *

><p><em>Lan fan sighed as she put the paper down, staring at herself in the mirror.<em>

It had been almost two weeks since Lin had become emperor, and he'd been so busy changing things that Lan fan had hardly seen him, apart from when she was to accompany him as his body guard. But she didn't run errands for him half as much as when she used to; he had other people to to that job for him. Not that he treated them badly in any way an arrogant emperor would, like the last one, in fact he believed strongly that they should be paid fairly, and be respected as much as any normal person living in his country. Lan fan could tell that he was already growing on the upper lords and sages, as he was charismic and popular with everyone.

Yet she knew too well he had a serious side, and he wouldn't be afraid to darken the mood if something terrible was to happen. However, he always stayed true to his every last word, and was extremely protective over anything close to him, so she had no doubt he would be good at running the whole country.

Quickly, she stood up, pulling on her mask as she did. It was early morning, before most of the land was fully awake, but she had received the letter via Lin, who had read it but forgotten to give it the day before. She had been extremely tired the night before as she had been training none stop, for she felt a bit out of shape, and hadn't had much time to read it. However when she did, it made her smile to think they may be seeing one half of the Elric brothers soon.

Staying quiet, she pushed the window open with one hand, slipping through the small gap outside. Breathing in, she jumped from the fairly large height, and landed perfectly, bending her knees. She felt a lot more fit, and would be able to take on any fighter, if she was to come across anyone again. Grabbing onto a large branch, she pulled herself up onto a nearby tree before hopping across the large row that surrounded Lin's old residence. Most of his things had already been moved a few days ago.

Keeping covered, she edged along the forestry, hurriedly striding towards her training spot with keen eyes. She had set it up the week before, and it was quite concealed and not too far away from the town and where she was staying at the moment. Barely any weapons were on her as she had hidden them discreetly at the bottom of a tree trunk so no one was bound to disturb them. Not that it mattered, as she could always buy some more, but they were special to her as they were the ones she had always fought with through out her journey with her grandfather and the prince.

It wasn't long before she had found them, still buried deep in the trunk, and began to strain. Her aim was as good as ever, as her kunai knife hit the target extremely accurately, right in the centre of the log. She was thinking about testing her survival skills, when she heard a sharp squeal from the bushes. Lan fan whipped her head wrong, eyes narrowed as she sought for the owner of the fairly squeaky voice.

"Who's there?" she called out, drawing her bladed arm. "Come out, or i'll find you!"

"Eek! Sorry..."

Much to her surprise, a familiar face with long black braids sticking out at either side peeped out from the bushes, her lower lip trembling. But her scared expression dropped as soon as she realised who the masked fighter she had come across was.

"Oh your Prince Yao's body guard right?" she asked, coming out of the bush. "Or are you not..."

"Don't worry, I am. You're the princess we saw in Amestris, right?" Lan fan said, bringing her auto mail arm back to her side.

"Yes that's right," May conformed with a shaky nod. She was wearing the same pink wrap around, and her panda companion was perched on her shoulder as always. She hadn't changed much, if anything, she looked a little more mature, for she had grown up a bit on her own journey.a

"Why have you come here?" it was Lan fan's turn to ask. "I thought you lived north of this area."

"I do," replied May, emerging until she was next to Lan fan. "But I heard Prince Yao has become emperor, and I thought I better come and see him and everything, you remember what he said?"

"He said he'd help restore your clan, right?" Lan fan remembered, sitting down on a log. "I'm sure he keeps his word. Lin never goes back on it, no matter what!"

"You seem...different!" mused May as she sat down next to her.

"Huh? How?"

"I don't know. But you barely used to say a word, I mean, I didn't know you that well of course, but you always seemed pretty quiet to me anyway," May explained, with a grin.

"Well..." started Lan fan, quickly removing her mask as she realised that it might look slightly intimidating. "I've spent so much time with-"

"Ooh, it's Lin isn't it?" she giggled, instantly figuring her out. "You like him! I mean, LIKE LIKE him!"

"Of course not!" she denied it, blushing deep crimson. "I'm just his body guard, May. Soon he'll be getting a whole team of body guards, way higher then my level! I'm just a stupid girl, he'll soon get rid of me."

"Don't talk like that!" May said, shocked. "You guys are so close, from what I've seen. Haven't you been friends since you were little?"

"Yeah, but-"

"But?"

"Anyway," sighed Lan fan, leaning over to collect her knifes. The log was completely destroyed with slash and cut marks everywhere. "We better get going if you want to see him, he's very busy..."

"Okay then." said May, following Lan fan through the trees with dainty steps. Lan fan was slightly out of ear shot, and May muttered under her breath.

"This strange aura...feels not evil, nor good...I wonder, does Lan fan feel it too?"

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Please fave, follow and review for more content!<strong>_

_**Follow or fave me if you like me!**_


	10. Chapter 10 - Discussions

**Chapter 10/**

**Omg guys, we've got to chapter 10 already! Crazy!**

* * *

><p>Lan fan leapt through the trees, looking back every minute or two to check that May was still behind her, which she always was thankfully, though a little slow at times compared to her. Ignoring the fact, she slowly made her way around the outskirts of the palace grounds, staying hidden in the forests just for safety. She didn't want to be caught like she did last time she had 'visited' the palace. She did wonder why on earth they had come for her and not for any of theh princes. Perhaps it was a bait to find Lin; and If so, why hadn't it worked? It was true Lin had saved her, but what if he had never of turned up? Would she have been killed anyway as she was a waste, or held captive or something?<p>

May noticed the worried frown on Lan fan's face but cared not to mention it. After all, she barely knew the girl, so couldn't be nosy around her or perhaps too inquisitive. The only reason she was going to see Lin was because she needed to talk to him about the conditions of her clan, and how the philosopher's stone could save them. After all, he had promised that her clan would be revived with its power, and Lin supposedly never went back on his world. It was the way of the Xing men, she supposed.

So they carried on making their way to the destination, eyes peeled and instincts sharp around them. Nothing particularly threatening was sensed by either of them, apart from the odd feeling May had felt ever since she had encountered Lan fan, but of course didn't speak openly about it. There was always the possibility of course that Lan fan felt it too and knew it not to be troublesome, or that she was indeed also worried about it. Nevertheless, May followed with out hesitation.

"We're almost there," mentioned Lan fan quietly, turning her head round courteously. "The palace is just a head."

"Okay great. Will we be going through the main entrance?" asked May as she struggled to keep up with Lan fan's ever increasing swift movements.

"Of course…not," Lan fan huffed as she considered this. Even if she was his bodyguard, she could easily be an imposter, and with Lin being so busy as he was recently, he wouldn't be there to give his consent anway.

"Oh, how will we get in then?" frowned May, confused. Surely they'd let Lan fan in, and considering she was his half sister, maybe it wouldn't be too difficult getting in herself.

"Easy," Lan fan shrugged as she landed briefly on the ground, May jumping down beside her. "We climb in the back windows!"

"Windows?!" exclaimed May. "Uh, of course…why didn't I think of that?"

"Come on, May." Lan fan sighed as they approached the building. "We're here now."

"Oh, this looks a little like our centre temple, only larger and much more magnificent!" May pointed out a small smile on her cute face. "I'm kind of in awe of it!"

"Yeah yeah. This way."

Lan fan led her to a small alley way between the palace and one of its great gates, and put a finger to her lips, though May didn't seem to get the message quite enough.

"How are we supposed to get through this window?" she asked in a harsh whisper, staring through the glass. The room was several feet's drop from where they were currently standing.

"I'm well practiced," explained Lan fan with a small grin. "Watch and learn!"

Lan fan drew out the blade of her auto mail and took in a deep breath, from her nose to her mouth. Then, in a flash she cut a hole in the window, with minimal shattering, and any sound she made was discreet, even to May who was standing right next to her. Next, she slipped her other arm through the fist sized hole and used it to open the window, which was one of those ones with multiple hatches to lift. Just like that, she slipped through it, landing with a small thud on the floor below her.

"Okay, come on down, but please be quiet!" she called from below as May looked down. "Thankfully this room is used for nothing but simple storage space, so we're fine!"

May nodded, and quickly slipped through the gap, her heart beating fast as she tumbled to the ground, but was quickly supported by Lan fan.

"Phew," May sighed, standing up and brushing herself down. "Now, which way?"

"I don't actually know," admitted Lan fan, looking slightly embarrassed. "I haven't really been around this place much,"

"But your Lin's right hand man!" insisted May. "Or woman; you should be able to be in here all the time!"

"I'm not that important!" denied Lan fan. "I'm just a body guard?"

"Oh Lan fan, always so modest…"

Both Lan fan and May were slightly taken aback by the familiar male voice. May glanced at Lan fan with an anticipated look, which to Lan fan simply shrugged. Though he did sound awfully like…

"Anyway, why is May here, of all people?"

"My lord!" Lan fan and May gasped in unsion, kneeling down before him. "Sorry, I didn't expect you…" added Lan fan on the end, not looking up.

"Whatever!" grinned Lin, gesturing for them to stand back up. "I have to admit I wasn't expecting you here."

"Sorry, sir, I—"

"I was talking to May," Lin pointed out, with a questioning look on his face, which made Lan fan blush and feel even more embarrassed then what she was earlier.

"Oh…"

"I came, of course, to talk to you about, well, you know the arrangements with my clan?" May brought it up again, a pout on her face. Surely he would remember why she would so suddenly just turn up like that!

"Oh yes, that's right." Nodded Lin, turning more serious. "About that…"

"Maybe we should move out of this room, si—"

"LIN!"

"Uh, Lin, I mean it is a little cramped in here, isn't it?"

"I guess so," he replied, agreeing with Lan fan. "Nice trick with the windows!"

"Apprerntly, she's experienced with that," mumbled May, but the others were already out of the room. Sighing, May skipped along to join them. At least she had met up with the prince, no, emperor...

* * *

><p>"Al really wants to see me!?"<p>

Lin was having a light conversation with May, laughing about Ed's letter and other irrelevant things that had nothing to do with May's proposed meeting reasons. Of course May was distracted easily by little things, and felt good about talking about herself to others (which in a poor and unpretentious clan; happened rarely) so it was natural for her, Lan fan supposed. But Lin on the other hand… That's were it got trickly. Of course at times he was humerous or silly, as well as light hearted and kind. However he definitely had a more serious and darker side, and it showed a lot more after his experience with greed. Greed had brought it out of him, Lan fan was sure.

That only meant one thing. Lin was hiding something, and it had something to do with May, or her reasons for coming here. Lan fan couldn't quite put a finger on it, but she knew there was something up; she could purely see it in his eyes. It wasn't a look of anxiety, yet was suspicious all the same. Lin must of caught her eyes, and held the contact for a few long moments or so. Lan fan was comeplety lost in the trance, and it was as if she was stuck in time. She remembered how little they had spoken the last couple of days, and knew that deep down in her heart, she longed to see him every day.

"…So, um…Guys?"

Lin was the first one to look away, but after thought, he shot her a quick 'I'll-talk-to-you-later-' look that they would often use if they needed to say something, but could wait till the end of a fight or conversation. Lan fan looked down to her hands, wishing that she wasn't so pale. Maybe if she was more tanned, like Winry, the blush wouldn't show up so much on her cheeks.

"There are some troubles with the plan to restore your clan," admitted Lin with a sigh, moving his chin into the arch of his hands, which was a typical characteristic of Greed's.

"Like what?" May piped up, an anxious look appearing on her face.

"Nothing much," assured Lin, with a small smile. "You just might have to wait a bit until I'm more recognized in this country before I can make bigger changes. I haven't even been coroneted yet!"

"That makes sense," agreed Lan fan, but her words were more sure then her thoughts. "You'll just have to wait a bit, May."

"Meanwhile," Lin added. "I suggest you ask Alphonse to stay with you, so he can achieve his goal?"

"Yeah, he mentioned in the letter that he wanted to know alkhestry and learn it more!" smiled May, thrilled to think she'd be seeing her beloved Alphonse soon! "I'm so excited!"

Lin smiled as he saw the true happiness in May's eyes, over simply mentioning the person she loved.

He had seen those eyes before.


	11. Chapter 11 - Letter

**We're back in Xing for another...sigh...not-really-descriptive-chapter-with-more-speech-blah-blah**

**I hope your enjoying it, we have come 10 chapters already, and we're only just building up to the climax of this story. Stay tuned for more, you won't regret it guys!**

**P.S, For any of you Naruto fans out there, I've written a post-chapter700 baed on all the kids. Check it out!**

**ENJOY THE CHAPTER :3**

* * *

><p>"Woo Hoo!" squealed May, grasping a new letter that had just come from her adoration, no one other then Alphonse Elric. If she were as young as she was when she first met Al, then she would giggle and rip it open as soon as she laid eyes on it. However in the time they had been apart she had matured a bit, so sensibly decided to wait until Lin had time to look at it as well before shouting the contents out to everyone. But she couldn't resist; she had to had a peek, well it ended up as a bit more of a peek, but she read it in private so it wasn't too bad.<p>

Lan fan, who was being a temporary bodyguard for May - as she had been staying at the palace for a couple of weeks now, and was consequently getting a little fed up with her. It wasn't that she didn't like her, or didn't enjoy her company, which she did as she rarely had female company, it was just that she had to be with her constantly, so she didn't have much time for herself. Or Lin, but that was out of her control; everyone high up was preparing for the coronation, and Lan fan did not wish to get involved with that too much. It just caused her stress.

"What does it say?" Lan fan asked curiously, though she knew full well who it was from. "In that letter?"

"Oh, uh, I haven't read it!" denied May, blushing crimson, and hiding it behind her back, which Lan fan rolled her eyes at.

"Come on May, you obviously have!"

"Don't tell Lin please," begged May, looking a little sheepish. "It was addressed to him, but it did have me and you mentioned in it..."

"He won't mind!" laughed Lan fan at May's sudden change in attitude. "He'll understand, since it is from your special somebody, right?"

May sighed, walking over to the window with a sullen look on her cute face.

"You must get so lonely on your own now," she remarked, looking at her with big round eyes. "All by yourself..."

"Huh? Don't be silly May, i'm luckier then most!"

"How come?" asked May in disbelief. "You're a bodyguard for your prince who you never see anymore because he's too busy for you, and he never goes out so there's no need for protection. And you live far away from your family too!"

"It sounds bad," admitted Lan fan a little sadly. "But I've got motivation."

"Oh yeah?" commented May, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. "Just give it up Lan fan, your in LOVE!"

"Shut up!"

"L.O.V.E...hahahah!" she giggled, with a teasing look on her face. "Hahahah!"

"May, I'll-"

"Excuse me, Miss and my lady," entered a guard, bowing slightly at May, who's laughing died down quickly. "Your highness would like to speak to you in his quarters."

"Alright!" yelled May, a little too enthusiastically. "Finally!"

"Which way is it?" Lan fan found herself asking, since the place was so vast.

"I'll guide you now," he replied, receiving a grateful smile from Lan fan. Down a few corridors, past a few groups of guards; and eventually they had all arrived in front of a large door, a dark brown, red wood colour. "You may enter..."

Lan fan drew a breath as she followed May into the room, hiding her gasp as she entered. It was huge, adorned with red and gold, with fancy furniture that looked brand new scattered all around it. The two girls instantly bowed as Lin told the guards to leave rather dismissively, but of course, they held no protest. After a brief silence Lin hopped of the bed and invited them over to a large table to talk, though he did this without really saying anything.

"Hi!" he greeted them.

"Hello," replied May nervously, feeling a little distant. Lan fan didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry I haven't seen you much this week, I was meaning to talk to you..." he apologized, making it sound like he was talking to May, who smiled, when he was really looking at Lan fan.

The truth was, he had been extremely busy all that week. He'd had a lot of paperwork to sign and seal, and even when he asked to go and see Lan fan, they denied him. He could of seen to their arrest for not letting him do what he wanted, how ever he could she their reason that they had to restrain him a bit, before he could truly become the ruler. He had no idea it would take this long.

"It's okay - oh yeah, I almost forgot!" May took out the slightly creased letter, handing it to Lin whilst hoping that he would not notice the fact she had read it with out permission. Thankfully, Lin just took the letter and read through it, before passing it to Lan fan, as he thought that neither of them had read it. Lan fan, being her usual quiet self, didn't mention it at all. The letter was as followed.

* * *

><p><em>To Lin (and everyone else),<em>

Me and my brother have confirmed where we are traveling and when as well as other stuff. May sent me a letter saying that she would be happy to have me and teach me for a while, before I move further east looking for more alchemy styles and types. Meanwhile, Ed is going to the west to research alchemy that they do there, but will be staying closer to home so we can communicate easier (and there's Winry as well, of course).

We're thinking of traveling for about 6 months before gathering our findings and stuff. (also because I think Ed wants to marry Winry but DON'T tell her I said that (she'll kill me)) It's going to be great as we are planning to research/master all of the alchemy to see how different it it depending on which country it originates from.

P.S I heard you became emperor! WELL DONE.

Yours faithfully, Alphonse Elric

* * *

><p>"I'm glad he's able to stay with you May, I don't know much about alchemy, but I know that you'll be good at teaching it," mentioned Lin as Lan fan put the letter back on the table. "Did he mention when he was coming, again?"<p>

"No," admitted May, a little disappointed. "But he must be on his way already as that letter was sent last week. I best go home and prepare just in case he arrives!"

Lin nodded, though didn't say anything, which made Lan fan worry. However, he turned to May with a reassuring smile a few seconds later.

"You go home, May. I'll make sure your clan's condition is restored as soon as possible, okay?" he told her kindly. "Your bound to get priority, as you are a princess and my half sister after all."

"Right, thank you sir..."

"Will you need escorting, miss?" asked Lan fan addressing her a little more formally in the presence of Lin and the guards outside.

"Nah, I'll be fine, plus i've got Xiao Mei with me!" she replied, glancing at her little pet in confidence. "I best be going then."

"Have a safe journey, and say hi to Alphonse when you see him," said Lin, giving her a wave alongside Lan fan, who was stood up now.

"Oh and Lan fan?" she called back, before she left.

"What is it?"

"Don't forget what I said earlier!"

"Ugh..." muttered Lan fan under her breath, forcing herself not to blush. Then she turned to Lin, who had been apparently watching her. "Shall I be leaving now?"

"Lan fan! Don't be like this; what's gotten into you?" he frowned, walking up to her with a concerned look on his face. "I haven't seen you in ages, and you want to leave?"

"Oh, it's not that, it's just it's not really in my right now, anymore..." she replied, blushing shamefully. She was only trying to do the right thing! "But I should of waited for your orders, and i'm sincerely-"

Lan fan looked up, and Lin was stood right in front of her, with one caring hand on her shoulder. The look in his eyes was concerned as well as reassuring, though he looked slightly irritated and fixed like he didn't really know what to say next. Neither did she. After a few silent, intense and awkward minutes Lin looked away, looking a bit ashamed himself, and walked to the other side of the room, where a mirror was placed, straight shiny and perfect, his image glancing back at him with wide eyes.

"Lan fan, I..."

Lan fan's ears burned at she felt slightly sick. Butterflies did cartwheels in her stomach and her mind felt light, yet oddly heavy at the same time.

"..."

"There's something I need to talk to you about; and it's the reason i've seemed a little distant recently. Believe me, I want to see you every day, talk to you, see how you are, just like we used to do everyday. But now that I've become the emperor, achieved my goal, I...I can't help but feel a little empty inside, but I don't know why!"

* * *

><p><strong>Please follow, fave and review if you liked it!<strong>

**Also follow or fave me (or both) if you like me ^o^**

**THANKS FOR READING **


	12. Chapter 12 - Spies

"Well...what's troubling you?" asked Lan fan, fidgeting a little with her auto-mail. The metal was cold against her warm flesh, sending a tingly feeling up her spine. It felt strange still, despite the fact that she had had the arm for a while now. Lin looked up at her, with an expression that was hard for Lan fan to determine.

"Well, there's one obvious problem," he admitted. "To me, anyway. And then there's what I said earlier...But that doesn't really matter much."

Lin sighed, the concern suddenly showing on his face, making Lan fan feel uneasy as he was the one who always reassured her. Suddenly, he reached down into his pocket, bringing out the small glass bottle that held the philosophers stone, the crimson liquid bobbing about in it's container. Lan fan flinched as it came into view; was Lin's worry to do with the stone?

"This substance..._was_ the reason I became emperor. Nothing else really," he explained, holding the bottle to the light. "But it's also the centre of trouble..."

"Isn't it bound to though," Lan fan replied, remembering the haunting fact that the stone was made up of many innocent human souls. "As it did come at a cost."

"That's not the thing. Didn't you think that the Sages might want to put the stone to use, now that i've proclaimed the ability for 'immortality'?" he asked, glancing at her questioningly.

"I, uh..." mumbled Lan fan, hating to be put on the spot.

"Don't worry. It's just a lot goes on around me, the Sages get older and older as each day passes, and instead of letting new ones take over, I think they'd much rather become..."

"Immortal," whispered Lan fan, putting a hand to her mouth in realisation. "You don't think..."

"Yes, it's a possibility, practically glaring at us," responded Lin, making Lan fan feel strangely happy at the fact he used the term 'we' rather then 'I'. "And when the stone is injected into them.."

Lan fan recalled when she had found out that very thing had happened to her prince, and although he insisted that he was immortal, the evil being of Greed controlled him at the most of times. Lin felt the twisted memories even more, even though it was his decision. But it had been worthwhile for sure, the strength and power Greed had given him had been overwhelming, and he would never have experienced the journey the same way. Perhaps if he had never had Greed, lives would of been saved, like Foo's, but even more would of been lost.

"You best keep an eye on everything," Lan fan eventually said, her eyes averted to the guards outside the door. "Suspicious activity could be happening, you know."

"You're right, and I best keep the stone guarded well. But until my coronation...I'm going to have to keep a low-profile," Lin pondered, plans forming in his head. "I need to make sure I don't get killed before then."

"Don't be stupid; you've got me!" smiled Lan fan clenching her metal fist, however Lan fan didn't return her smile.

"No, Lan fan. You have to be my spy for a little bit, okay?" he told her, looking deadly serious. "The sages and higher-ups are already suspicious of our relationship and quite frankly, don't like me seeing you. They've tried several times to separate you from me, but where would I be without my bodyguard?"

Lan fan's shaky smile faded, and she stared at the floor, ashamed. Was she the person dragging Lin down, delaying the process of becoming emperor and annoying the Sages?

"Never doubt yourself, Lan fan," he whispered, though still unsmiling. "You're more than just a body guard to me."

Lan fan blushed, fiddling with the screws on her wrists, noting every single little scratch as sweat trickled down her forehead.

"So..what now?"

Lin walked up to her, and pulled her up from where she was sat with a jolt, taking her aback a little. Slowly he leaning over, his lips scarily close to her ear.

"We're going to have to put on a little act. Are you ready?"

"Yes..."

"Okay...by the way, I don't mean anything of what I'm about to say, okay?" he added, stepping back a little.

"Sure, I understand." Lan fan nodded in return, her cheeks a little pink,

"Lan fan, can't you see i'm emperor now?" he asked, a frustrated expression on his face as he turned to her.

"But my Prince!" Lan fan instantly replied, getting a rewarding nod from Lin.

"For goodness sake! I'm not _your_ prince, not even a prince in fact, I'm emperor now and I intend to stay like that! I'm not going to let someone as useless as you get in my way!" he shouted, quickly finishing to hear the slight movement of guards outside who must of started to eavesdrop as they were being abnormally loud.

"I'm sorry, I just want to protect you!" Lan fan pleaded, though the look in her eyes was neutral.

"I know," he replied, quietly, but firmly. "I'm glad...it's just you need to lay a little low, Lan fan."

"Yes, my lord," nodded Lan fan, fully knowing that Lin was trying to come across as not so fake, as just plain shouting at her would seemed put on rather then a conversation between close friends from child hood.

"I have an idea. I don't want you getting mixed with the regular guards, so would you mind protecting, hmm, how about a sage or two? And if you are beneath them, which don't be surprised if you aren't, you can run errands for them whilst training," he half ordered, half pondered, loudly.

"Whatever you say, your Royal Majesty," Lan fan bowed, not before hearing a small snigger, which was quickly replaced by a cough from Lin.

"Good. You are dismissed." he replied, holding his hand out for a second, before grabbing her's tight. In her palm, she felt the corners dig in from a piece of paper, and smiled at Lin, who finally grinned himself. It looked like his strategy was going to work.

* * *

><p>"Did you over hear the Prince and that girls conversation?" asked the man gruffly, as soon as the door on the room as closed. The young guard followed him into the corner, where they both stood, completely out of view, and enough out of ear shot from anyone who may be passing. Any one who might hear them could report to the sages instantly, and then his plan...would be ruined, and that was an understatement.<p>

"They were keeping it toned down at the start, so I didn't catch them. Especially the girl," recalled the guard nervously. "But they appeared to be arguing about the Princes' status or something like that."

"And?!" grunted the man impatiently, making the guard flinch at his harsh voice and bored body language.

"He seemed to be angry at her for some reason. For not being treated right. He told her to lay low..."

"Okay, okay..." muttered the man, glaring at his spy. "Keep an eye on her. Befriend her if you must. For, you haven't got barely enough information yet, and I'm extremely disappointed."

The guard let a shiver run through his spine, trying not to regret the day he had first agreed to work for the sneaky old man. And all because he was broke, and the prospect of money was to appealing to him back then. Now, doing alright, he didn't need this extra thing, but he was now risking all he had worked hard for just by getting caught in this tangle of lies and spying. However, there was no way he could back down now.

"I'm sorry sir, I will make sure I get as much info as I can out of her. Trust me!" he reassured him with nervous grin.

"Good. If you don't, you know what I'll do..."

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter I know but I've just moved house and I have a hella load of exams this week so I didn't have much time. But I love this story very much and It's not finishing anytime soon, It's just that I literally have hardly any time anymore to do fan fiction daily or several times a week.<strong>

**Love ya guys still xoxoxoxoxox**


End file.
